


Fucking Purple Eyeshadow

by hellbentiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Why Did I Write This?, theyre late and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentiero/pseuds/hellbentiero
Summary: Gerard is always late and Frank is always annoyed, but he still loves him.





	Fucking Purple Eyeshadow

"God, can you just hurry the fuck up, please?" Frank yells from the hallway, impatiently tapping against the tiles with the heels of his new shoes.   
"I'm almost done!" Gerard shouts back from the bathroom and Frank can only roll his eyes at that claim. "You've been saying that for fifteen minutes!" 

"Yeah, and I'm almost done!" his boyfriend points out again, but the facts are against him. "And yet I'm still waiting for you at the door!" 

"Just- give me a minute, okay?" Gerard sounds like he's losing his patience, but he's not the one who has the right to get mad here. 

"You're the one who wanted to do this! And now you're not even coming!" 

"Get over yourself, I'm just taking a few more minutes!" 

"That's what you keep saying!" Frank repeats and the neighbors can probably listen to their every word due to the volume of the conversation. "I don't even know what you're doing in there for so long!" 

"Some things take time!" Frank wonders how badly it would hurt if he smashed his head against the wall right now. "Not even chicks take this long!" 

"That's kind of sexist, you know," Gerard remarks from the bathroom and Frank decides to bury his face in his own hands instead. "Oh my god." 

"I had to wait for you when we went to that Indian restaurant too!"

Frank can't believe what he's hearing. "Because I had an eye infection and needed my fucking eye drops, you asshole!" 

"And I need eye makeup because I need to look good! Where is the difference?" Frank is done with this shit, he decides, and heads straight to the bathroom. "I'm coming in now, you know." 

"I'm almost done!" 

"Sure you are." 

"Frank!"

Frank opens the bathroom door and finds Gerard in front of the mirror carefully blending his fucking purple eyeshadow with a stupid tiny brush. "You're such a fag," he says before coming up behind Gerard to embrace him from behind and press a kiss to his neck. "If you don't get your ass out of this apartment in sixty seconds, I'm never having sex with you ever again," he threatens, but Gerard only chuckles, the brush still in his hand. "Don't make promises you can't keep."


End file.
